


A Dream

by wonderfulmax90



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulmax90/pseuds/wonderfulmax90
Summary: While walking through the gardens of the total palace, Loki finds you taking a walk as well. When that night's party comes up in conversation, he finds an unlikely date.
Relationships: Loki Laufeyson/Reader, Loki/Reader
Kudos: 35





	A Dream

Loki loved the gardens. He loved the sweet smell of the roses and the buzzing of the bees that pollenated them. It was mostly silent there these days. Not many people returned to the gardens during the colder months. Even when the gardens were kept at the same temperature year round. But that made his daily walks through the gardens all the better. Even when there was another person in the gardens, it was few and far between. He rarely ever got the chance to meet other people as he spent his hours between the sweet smells of the flowers that surrounded him.

Loki rounded the corner that separated him and the sunflowers. His head kept down as his eyes scanned the words on the page though they didn’t make much sense to him anymore. Not since he woke up this morning. It was like his brain had been zapped of everything that made him able to do anything more than basic motor functions. Loki lifted his head and rubbed his eyes. He only half expected the garden to be bright but considering the darkness of his room this morning, the day wasn’t going to get much brighter.

Snow came down from the sky above him. It did not stick to the ground. It was too warm in here for that. His mother made sure that the magic protecting the gardens was strong enough to last doe generations. Even after all of the magic users would most likely be dead. The clouds were closer to black than grey at this point. The leaves rustled in the wind as footsteps drew near.

“My prince,” You greeted the prince. Your eyes dropped down to the ground and away from the gaze of the younger prince. “It is nice seeing you in the gardens again.”

“It is good to be in here once again,” Loki smiled. Your eyes were kept away from him still. He was leagues above you. He was leagues above everyone expect for his own parents. “You don’t have to avert your eyes from me. Not when no one else is looking.”

Your eyes lifted up with just a hint of hesitation as if you were scared of what Loki might do if you did look into his eyes. “Forgive me for not wanting to be caught looking directly at a prince of Asgard. Odin would have my head if he found out. But that’s only if my mother didn’t find out first.”

“I assure you that he has bigger things to give his attention to.” Loki closed the book and let it rest at his side. “What have you doing? Last time I saw you, you were dancing with a lord at Thor’s birthday party.”

“And last I saw you, you had your nose in a book at the same party.” Your voice was as playful as ever as you turned to his side. The two of you beginning a walk down the same path you had just come down. “And you haven’t been seen in the gardens since.”

“It’s not like I made my father happy when I refused to participate in the show of underage girls to men over twice their age.”

“It is a barbaric tradition, maybe once you are king you can get rid of such a thing.” Your face lit up at the thought but Loki’s own face dropped.

“That is nothing more than a fantasy but I think we both know that Thor is unfortunately in line to take the throne if anything-heavens forbid-happens to my father.”

“There are rumors floating around that he truly isn’t your father but they have yet to be confirmed.” You pointed out and Loki’s own blood ran as cold as the weather outside the garden which was presumably much warmer than normal. “I don’t believe it. You two may be as different as a lion and a goldfish but you two are cut from the same cloth.”

“I would hope that more people would not believe the tired gossip of bored housewives and maids.” Loki kept his head straight. “Though, I can not do much to stop that.”

“Of course not, it’s just talk. Baseless accusations.” You paused in front of a sunflower that was just as tall as Loki. You broke the steam off at where your hands met it and placed it in the basket that you were carrying. “I hope you don’t charge me with theft and take my right hand.”

“No,” Loki let out a soft laugh as he turned to face the other side of the path that they were walking down. “Take as many flowers as you want. I didn’t see a thing.”

“Thank you,” You began your walk down the rows of flower once more. You turned your head back to where Loki still stood. Your eyes burrowed into his soul but not in the way his father’s did when he was angry. Your eyes were soft. A true renaissance painting if Loki had ever seen. “Are you coming?”

“Yes, of course,” Loki walked towards you. Only then did you continue walking down the long twists and turns of the garden. “I am sorry to keep you waiting.”

“Are you coming to the party tonight?” You asked. “Or are you going to stay in your room all night like the hermit that people seem to believe that you are?”

“I could be convinced to make an appearance if a certain person could persuade me to go.” Loki gave you a cheeky smile as his eyes examined the flowers in your basket. Sunflowers and roses. His absolute favorite.

“And who would this person be?” You smiled up at the god. “Maybe I could get in touch with them and tell them to persuade them.”

“Oh, that would be you, L/N.” Loki straightened his back with an even bigger smile on his face. “Do you think you could persuade me to make an appearance at this ball?”

“Well, I could persuade you but that would take a lot of work.”

“It would take less work than you think.” Loki held out his elbow towards your free hand and waited for you to take his elbow as a guide.

“Maybe an invitation as my plus one could help you.” You smiled as you picked another flower-this time a daisy-out of a group of flowers. “Even if you are already invited.”

“I would be honored to be your plus one.” Loki’s own grin are as his own body stood still next to yours as you inspected some brown eyed susans.

“Are you sure your father would be happy about seeing you with me?” You turned back to face the prince. “I don’t think he would approve of someone like me showing up with his son.”

“Why should it matter what he thinks? I’m his second son, not his heir. It won’t ever matter what I do so long as I don’t try and commit another genocide on another one of the realms.” Loki’s hand brushed up against yours. He felt the shudder go up your arm towards your shoulder. “But I see that is still a touchy subject.”

“Of course it is and I’m not about to pretend that you haven’t left the castle since you were brought back. But Odin seems to have forgiven you somewhat if you are walking the gardens.”

“He seems to have been persuaded by my mother to make appearances. I have reformed enough to be out and about.” Loki tapped his temple. “No more of those thoughts are rattling around in my brain.”

“So what is rattling around in that brain now?” You plucked one of the brown eyed susans off of their stem and placed it in your basket. “Let’s hope it’s something better.”

“I repented, that should be enough for my father but he still recommends that I stay imprisoned until he sees fit. I could be locked away for hundreds of years. Maybe even thousands.”

“Not if your father-heavens forbid-dies before then and your brother takes the throne. He could release you.”

“Ah, you’re an optimist.” Loki and you began your stride down a row of tulips. “My brother will never take the throne. He values the lives of humans more than his own people.”

“Then he will keep the realms in peace.” You smiled as you looked over the flowers in your basket. Enough for a beautiful bouquet. “I am routing for you to take the throne. But don’t tell your father or brother. They might try me for treason.”

“They won’t as long as I am alive to say something about it.”

“Ah, a criminal testifying to my purity and innocence at a trial.” You chuckled and turned on your heel to face him. “When shall I expect you tonight, if at all?”

“I will meet you outside of your house at seven.” Loki took your hand in his and lifted it to his lips. “Don’t think that just because I haven’t left the castle in months that it doesn’t mean that I don’t know how to best my father still.”

~

Loki straightened down his silk shirt. No matter how hard he tried to get the wrinkles out there were a million more once he tried to smooth them out. The shimmering emerald silk clung to his skin better than it did. His heart raced in his chest. His hair was slicked back but not as greasy as he once made it look. He had learned his lesson from that. He checked the time on his watch. It was nearly six. He had gotten ready too early.

He paced his room in front of the windows. The sun setting still. As much as he wanted to leave now he was going to have to wait. He didn’t want to be too early and look like a pathetic loser. His whole body shook as he looked over his shoulder towards the door. His jacket hung on the handle. Loki grabbed the jacket off of the handle and headed out the door towards the gardens.

The gardens looked a lot better in the dark than in the light. The roses shone with the magic in the earth. All of the flowers had a glow to them though the roses has the most shine to them. Loki picked a few from the stem and moved on to the sunflowers which he had hoped would shine much brighter than the roses were only a dull neon. Like an open sign to some dingy diner in a small town.

“Oh, I hope they like these.” Loki inspected the flowers for any thorns that might poke your precious fingers.

“Are you sure you should be looking at these flowers?” The wonderful voice of his mom echoed off of the walls of the flowers. “Those are beautiful enough for you maybe but whomever you picked them for might not have the same elegant taste as you.”

Loki turned towards the shadow of his mother. Her frame glided above the ground as if she were floating but her steps were just so sure that it seemed like it. Her face finally lit up under the light of the roses. Her eyes dragged over the flowers as if she too were inspecting the quality of the flowers that he had picked for you.

“And who do you think I am picking these flowers for, mother?”

“Well, I do think you are picking them for Y/N. Did you or did you not ask them to be your plus one tonight?”

“Oh no mother, they asked me to be their plus one tonight. I wasn’t going to the party tonight but they persuaded me to come as their date.”

“Oh really?” Freya wrapped her arm around Loki’s and started their walk through the rest of the flowers. “I don’t think your father would be too happy to hear that but I think they are a perfect match for you.”

“You think so?” Loki’s eyebrows shot up with surprise. He shifted the flowers in his arms for more comfort while still having his mother walk with him.

“I think so. They are intelligent and good looking for sure. They are defiently a good match for you.” Freya kept the smile on her face as she brought him over to the corner of the garden. “Your father on the other hand might not think so highly of Y/N but with enough convincing I think he would let you marry them after Thor finds a suitable mate. Which might be awhile.”

“Oh I know,” Loki adjusted the flowers. His fingers wrapped around the bundle of steams and when they unwrapped, there was a glowing sting wrapped rightly around it. “But I don’t think someone like them would ever go for someone like me.”

“Maybe not after you committed your crimes against Midgard but before that, you may have been a slimy little weasel but you were attractive.”

“I thought you were supposed to be my loving mother.” Loki chuckled and let the bouquet drop to his side.

“Well I can still point out your flaws with rose colored glasses on.” Freya stopped in her tracks and settled down onto the bench. “I think you should go greet your date before they get too worried about where you are.”

Loki’s mouth opened in protest but Freya held up a hand, “Don’t worry about it. I didn’t see you. Last I saw you, you were in your room. Now go.”

Loki stepped though the bushes behind his mother and into the darkness. A few seconds later he came out the other side into a world of brightness. He shielded his eyes from the bright lit of the houses. All lit up in honor of the party tonight. He had never seen the city like this before. The potential of being invited to a place like the palace. Only a few of them would even make it up. One of them would be Y/N.

Loki moved through the crowded streets. His jet black hair shrunk into his head and turned a brilliant blonde. The brilliant blue of his eyes dulled. His stature shortened by a few inches and he filled out his shirt a bit more than usual. He brushed a hand over his newly made muscles. Loki’s feet taking him down the streets towards your house. Close enough to the palace that you could be considered another noble but low enough that you still struggled from time to time with the thought of almost being tossed out to the outer sector of their realm. A place that he had never dared to go.

Your house couldn’t be to far from where Loki had landed. Maybe a few blocks from where he was at the moment. He’s own eyes scanned the cobblestone as he counted his steps towards your home. A modest hours that wasn’t as big as the others around it but had at least three stories and a basement. He didn’t need to knock when he stopped at your door. Your mother, a beautiful woman in her own right, opened the door for him and ushered him inside without a word.

“You’re here for Y/N I presume.” Your mother looked Loki up and down for a moment. “I don’t think I have ever seen you before.”

“Oh,” Loki shook his head and dropped the disguise. Your mother’s jaw dropped at the sight of the prince. “It’s because you haven’t seen that form of me. It’s one of my friends from Midgard.”

“My prince,” Your mother curtsied in front of Loki. “I was not expecting you to pick Y/N up for the party tonight.”

“I wasn’t expecting on going but Y/N convinced me to go.” Loki smiled. “They are very persuasive when they want to be.”

“Oh I know about that.” Your mother swayed on her feet. “Would you like anything to drink while you wait on Y/N to finish up upstairs? Anything to drink?”

“Oh no. But thank you for offering.” Loki stood awkwardly in the doorway. The thorns that he hadn’t picked off of the roses didn’t help his already aching arms. “I brought these for Y/N. Do you think you have a vase?”

“Oh yes,” Your mother beamed and ushered him into the living room. “I shall go get one. I think you can wait here in the living room while I go get one. Please, have a seat.”

Loki took a seat in one of the chairs that stood at an angle to the fireplace that roared next to him. The chill in his veins calming down for a moment and for once he felt like a normal human being. Your mother came back a few moments later with a vase. An ornate one that was the same white with black accents as the outside of the house and filled with a few inches of water. Loki stood from his seat and placed the flowers inside.

“Y/N!” Your mother called up the stairs. “Your date has arrived.”

“I will be down in a moment.” You called back. “Just one more thing.”

You weren’t wrong. You came down a moment later with a smile on your face. It was like watching you in slow motion. Loki stood from his seat and folded his hands in front of him. You slowly descended the stairs and with as much caution as someone who were walking through an art museum. But this time the work of art wasn’t nailed to a wall. It was walking down the stairs.

The outfit you wore was accented in gold but mainly a pure white. Your hair was done up with a flower crown made of the flowers you picked from the royal gardens that morning. Bracelets lined your wrists. A snake necklace wrapped itself around your neck. There was a glow to you not unlike the stars above the two of you. You were a complete dream. At least, that was to him and no one else’s opinion mattered.

“Have them home by dawn, please.” Your mother smiled as Loki gestured to the flowers that were on the table.

“But before that, I got you some flowers.”

You rushed over to the flowers and touched the petals as gently as you could. You turned back towards Loki, “They’re beautiful.”

“And they match your crown.”

Your hand reached up to the flower crown. “Yes, yes they do. Thank you for noticing.”

Loki wrapped an arm around you with a smile. Your eyes turned back to your mother who gave you both a thumbs up to go. Loki took you out of the door. He shut it behind him as best he could without making much noise. He didn’t want to rush anything about this night now that he saw you. He couldn’t imagine that he would be walking into the palace with you on his arm.

Never once had he looked at you in the way that you did right now. Your eyes filled with hope and sparkling in the lights of the street. A few people flooded down the streets towards the palace. You just followed them. None of them noticing the prince walking amongst them. All eyes seemed to be on you if they did turn back to look over their shoulders.

“What is that pretty little head thinking about.” You leaned closer to Loki with a smile. Your arm tightened around his.

“Just that I think I like you.”


End file.
